Χορδιακή Θεωρία
Χορδιακή Θεωρία String Theory, Theory of Strings, Θεωρία των Χορδών. thumb|300px| [[Dirac Paul |Paul Dirac Επιστημονική Θεωρία Χορδοθεωρία ]] thumb|300px| [[Θεωρία Παντός ]] thumb|300px| [[Θεωρία Παντός ]] thumb|300px| [[Χορδοθεωρία ---- Πως αντιλαμβάνονται τον Θεό, οι ένθεοι Χορδίστες ]] thumb|300px| [[Θεωρία Παντός ]] thumb|300px| [[Χορδοθεωρία Θεωρία Παντός ---- Ειρωνική προκήρυξη Χορδιακού συνεδρίου στο Απώτερο Μέλλον ----- Μερικές μεταφράσεις για τους αμύητους και μη-ειδικούς: - SUSY (Super-symmetry = η ψυχή της Χορδοθεωρίας) - MSSM = Minimal Super-symmetric Standard Model - NSFW = Not Safe For Work - perpetual revolution = αέναη επανάσταση -------------------- Ειρωνικά τσιτάτα: - "How to ensure your model remains predictability-free" (Πως να εξασφαλίσετε ότι το μοντέλο σας θα παραμείνει χωρίς προβλεψιμότητα) - "every time you choose a path of action, a Multiverse is killed" (Κάθε φορά που επιλέγεις μία "ατραπό δράσης", ένα Πολυσύμπαν σκοτώνεται) - "If own Universe is non-supersymmetric, is necessarility existed?" (Αν το Σύμπαν μας δεν είναι υπερσυμμετρικό, είναι αναγκαστικά υπαρκτό?) ]] thumb|300px| [[Υπερχορδή|Υπερχορδές ---- "Καλλιτεχνική Αναπαράσταση" ]] thumb|300px| Χορδιακές Θεωρίες thumb|300px| [[Πολυχώρος ]] thumb|300px| [[Πολύπτυχο Calabi-Yau ]] thumb|300px| [[Χορδοθεωρία ]] thumb|300px| [[Θεωρία Παντός ]] thumb|300px| [[Χορδοθεωρία Μεμβρανοθεωρία Βρανική Κοσμολογία Πολυδιαστατική Φυσική Θεωρία Παντός ---- Πολυσύμπαν Σύμπαν Πολυδιάστατος Χώρος Χωροχρόνος ---- Κβαντική Χορδή Κβαντική Μεμβράνη Βράνη Κοσμική Χορδή ΥπερχορδήΥπερσυμμετρία ---- Βαρυτόνιο (graviton) Ταχυόνιο (tachyon) Ισταντόνιο (instanton) Διλατόνιο (dilaton) Υποθετικά Σωματίδια ---- Υπερβαρύτητα Κβαντική Βαρύτητα Πολυσυμπαντικές Θεωρίες Χορδιακές Θεωρίες ---- Ελαστική Χορδή Ελαστική Μεμβράνη Στάσιμο Κύμα ]] thumb|300px| Τα Επίπεδα Πολυπλοκότητας του Κόσμου ---- Στο Κατώτερο Επίπεδο οι [[Υπερχορδή|Υπερχορδές Αυτές σχηματίζουν Quarks και Ηλεκτρόνια Αυτά σχηματίζουν Άτομα Αυτά σχηματίζουν Μόρια Και τέλος σχηματίζονται τα συνήθη σώματα (Μακρόκοσμος) ]] thumb|300px| [[Χορδοθεωρία Δυικότητα ]] - Θεωρία της Φυσικής που θεωρεί τα θεμελιώδη συστατικά του Σύμπαντος όχι ως σωματίδια αλλά ως χορδές. Εισαγωγή Στις θεωρίες χορδών, οι πάμπολλοι τύποι των στοιχειωδών σωματιδίων αντικαθίσταται από μια νέα θεμελιώδη δομική μονάδα, την "κβαντική χορδή". Αυτές οι χορδές μπορούν να είναι δύο ειδών: *κλειστές, όπως οι βρόχοι, *ανοικτές, όπως μια τρίχα. Όπως είναι γνωστό, ένα σωματίδιο κινείται σε μία καμπύλη. Αντίστοιχα, η χορδή καθώς κινείται στον Χρόνο σχεδιάζει έναν σωλήνα ή ένα φύλλο, σύμφωνα με το εάν είναι κλειστή ή ανοικτή. Επιπλέον, η χορδή είναι ελεύθερη να δονηθεί, και οι διαφορετικοί τρόποι δόνησης της χορδής αντιπροσωπεύουν τους διαφορετικούς τύπους των σωματιδίων, δεδομένου ότι οι διαφορετικοί τρόποι θεωρούνται ως διαφορετικές μάζες ή spins. Ένας τρόπος δόνησης, ή "note", κάνει τη χορδή να εμφανιστεί ως ηλεκτρόνιο, ένας άλλος ως φωτόνιο. Υπάρχει ακόμη και ένας τρόπος που περιγράφει το βαρυτόνιο, το σωματίδιο που μεταφέρει τη δύναμη της βαρύτητας, το οποίο είναι ένας σημαντικός λόγος για τον οποίο η θεωρία χορδής έχει ελκύσει την προσοχή των επιστημόνων. Το αξιοσημείωτο είναι ότι μπορούμε να περιγράψουμε την αλληλεπίδραση δύο βαρυτονίων στη θεωρίες χορδών με έναν τρόπο που δεν θα μπορούσαμε στην Κβαντική Πεδιακή Θεωρία (QFT). Δεν υπάρχουν απειρισμοί! Έτσι η βαρύτητα δεν είναι κάτι που την υπολογίζουμε ξεχωριστά. Αναδύεται εντελώς φυσικά στην θεωρία των χορδών. Έτσι, το πρώτο μεγάλο επίτευγμα της θεωρίας χορδής ήταν να ενσωματώσει μια συνεπή θεωρία της κβαντικής βαρύτητας, η οποία προσεγγίζει την Γενική Σχετικότητα (GRT) στις μακροσκοπικές αποστάσεις. Επιπλέον η θεωρία χορδής κατέχει επίσης τους αναγκαίους βαθμούς ελευθερίας για να περιγραφούν οι άλλες αλληλεπιδράσεις. Σε αυτό το σημείο μια μεγάλη ελπίδα που δημιουργήθηκε ήταν ότι η Θεωρία της Χορδής θα ήταν σε θέση να ενοποιήσει όλες τις γνωστές δυνάμεις και τα σωματίδια μαζί σε μια ενιαία "Θεωρία του Παντός". Achievements of string theory *Gravity: Every consistent string theory of quantum gravity must contain a massless spin 2 state, the graviton, whose interactions reduce at low energy to general relativity. *Consistency: String theory is a consistent theory of quantum gravity, at least at the perturbative level. *Grand Unification: String theory leads to gauge groups that are large enough to include the Standard Model. *Extra Dimensions: String theory requires a definite number of extra dimensions. The superstring lives in 10 dimensions, 6 of which are small and curved, the remaining 4 are large and flat and make up the observable 4 dimensional spacetime. *Supersymmetry: Consistent string theories require spacetime supersymmetry, either as a manifest or as a spontaneously broken symmetry. *Uniqueness: There are no free parameters, neither continuous nor discrete. There is a unique string theory. Υπόθεση Kaluza-Klein thumb|300px|[[Θεωρία Χορδών, "Καλλιτεχνική Αναπαράσταση".]] Το 1919 ο Theodοr Kaluza, στηριζόμενος στη Σχετικότητα, έκανε μια σημαντική υπόθεση: Το φως και η βαρύτητα μπορούν να ενοποιηθούν και να περιγραφούν με τα ίδια μαθηματικά. Αυτή ήταν η αρχή της ενοποίησης όλων των φυσικών νόμων, η οποία αποτελεί τον τελικό στόχο της φυσικής. Για να το πετύχει αυτό ο Kaluza χρειάστηκε να προσθέσει μια ακόμα διάσταση. Αυτήν την πέμπτη διάσταση, η οποία αρκετά πριν φαινόταν δικαιολογημένη από μαθηματική άποψη, δεν τολμούσε κανείς να την προτείνει ως πραγματικότητα. Η χρησιμότητα της θεωρίας του ήταν αναντίρρητη, σε πέντε διαστάσεις υπήρχε "αρκετός χώρος" για την ενοποίηση της βαρύτητας και του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, πράγμα που δεν θα μπορούσε να επιτευχθεί αν περιοριζόμασταν στο χωροχρόνο των τεσσάρων διαστάσεων. Συμπαγοποίηση Υπάρχει μια προφανής ερώτηση στο σημείο αυτό: "Που είναι αυτή η πέμπτη διάσταση;" Η απάντηση του Kaluza ήταν έξυπνη, αν και ύποπτα δύσκολη να ελεγχθεί. Ο Kaluza πρότεινε ότι η πέμπτη διάσταση ήταν πολύ μικροσκοπική για να την δούμε. Η πέμπτη διάσταση είναι ισότιμη με τις άλλες τέσσερις γνωστές μας, αλλά ισχυρά καμπυλωμένη ενώ οι άλλες είναι αναπτυγμένες. Το παράδειγμα του μύρμηγκα Για να κατανοήσουμε τις καμπυλωμένες διαστάσεις, ας φανταστούμε ένας μύρμηγκας που κατοικεί πάνω σε μια χορδή (δηλαδή σ' ένα κόσμο μιας μόνο διάστασης). Σε όλη του τη ζωή αντιλαμβάνεται μόνο δύο κατευθύνσεις, εμπρός και πίσω. Ζει σε ένα μονοδιάστατο Σύμπαν. Παρόλα αυτά αν εξετάσετε τη χορδή του από πολύ κοντά, θα διαπιστώσετε ότι έχει μια περιφέρεια, μια ακόμη διάσταση καμπυλωμένη και στρεβλωμένη ώστε να σχηματίζει ένα κύκλο. Αν μπορούσατε να τεντώσετε αυτή τη διάσταση, δηλαδή να κάνετε την περιφέρεια αυτού του κύκλου πολύ μεγάλη, το μυρμήγκι θα βρισκόταν να ζει πάνω στη δισδιάστατη επιφάνεια ενός κυλίνδρου. Όταν όμως η περιφέρεια είναι καμπυλωμένη ισχυρά το πρακτικά δεν μπορεί να την ανιχνεύσει το μυρμήγκι αν και η διάσταση αυτή μπορεί να χρησιμεύει για ταλαντώσεις ή άλλα φυσικά φαινόμενα. Περιθωριοποίηση της υπόθεσης Αυτή η θεωρία των Kaluza-Klein (Ο Klein ήταν μαθητής του Kaluza) θεωρήθηκε ως ένα αξιοπερίεργο αρχικά. Μια συνηθισμένη κριτική που ασκήθηκε προς τη θεωρία ήταν γιατί από τη στιγμή που υπήρχε μια πρόσθετη διάσταση δεν θα μπορούσαν να υπάρχουν και άλλες; Πόσες ακριβώς διαστάσεις μπορούσε να έχει αυτή η περίεργη θεωρία; Ο Einstein δεν της έδωσε σημασία. Στη συνέχεια, για πολλά χρόνια, οι φυσικοί εγκατέλειψαν προσωρινά τη βαρύτητα και ασχολήθηκαν με την Σωματιδιακή Φυσική δηλ. με την φύση του υποατομικού κόσμου διευρύνοντας τις βάσεις της Κβαντομηχανικής. Πρόσθετες Διαστάσεις thumb|200px|χορδέςΣτη δεκαετία του 1980, η ιδέα των Kaluza-Klein επέστρεψε με μια σημαντική καλυτέρευση. Το νέο κύμα των φυσικών που υποστήριζε τις θεωρίες του υπερχώρου, είχε στα χέρια του ένα σημαντικό στοιχείο που έλειπε στη δεκαετία του 1930. Διέθετε μια ακριβή πρόβλεψη για τον αριθμό των διαστάσεων που έχει το Σύμπαν. Χειριζόμενοι τους τύπους των Einstein, Riemann και άλλων, κατάφεραν να ενοποιήσουν όλες τις δυνάμεις της φύσης (βαρύτητα, ισχυρή και ασθενή πυρηνική δύναμη, και την ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη) σε μια ενιαία θεωρία. Πόσες διαστάσεις χρειάζονταν σ' αυτήν; Δέκα! Χώρος Calabi-Yau Σύμφωνα με τη θεωρία του υπερχώρου, κάθε σημείο του τετραδιάστατου Σύμπαντος κρύβει ακόμη έξι διαστάσεις, τυλιγμένες στον εαυτό τους. Φαντασθείτε για παράδειγμα ότι βρίσκεστε πάνω σε ένα δισδιάστατο επίπεδο και σε κάθε σημείο του επιπέδου υπάρχουν ακόμη οι δύο τυλιγμένες διαστάσεις μιας μικροσκοπικής σφαίρας. Στο πραγματικό μας Σύμπαν, κάθε σημείο του δεν περιέχει μια σφαίρα, αλλά ένα αντικείμενο υψηλότερης διάστασης, μια πολλαπλότητα "Calabi-Yau" των έξι διαστάσεων. Οι πολλαπλότητες αυτές δεν μπορούν να γίνουν αντιληπτές διότι έχουν διάμετρο μικρότερη από 10-33cm , πολύ μικρότερη από αυτή που μπορούν να διακρίνουν τα καλύτερά μας μικροσκόπια. Παρόλα αυτά η ταλάντωση των "χορδών" σε αυτές τις πολλαπλότητες, μπορεί να είναι η πηγή όλης της Ύλης. Ταξινομία Θεωρία τύπου 0 *Πλήθος διαστάσεων του χρησιμοποιούμενου Χωρόχρονου: 26 *Δεν προϋποθέτει την ύπαρξη υπερσυμμετρίας μεταξύ Επιδράσεων και Ύλης. *Τύπος προβλεπόμενων χορδών: ανοικτές και κλειστές χορδές. *Τύπος προβλεπόμενων σωματιδίων: μόνο βοσόνια, κανένα φερμιόνιο. Αυτό σημαίνει μόνο Επιδράσεις, καμμιά Ύλη, *Ελάττωμα: Προβλέπει την ύπαρξη του ταχυονίου, ενός σωματιδίου με φανταστική μάζα. Θεωρία τύπου I *Πλήθος διαστάσεων του χρησιμοποιούμενου Χωρόχρονου: 9+1 = 10. *Προϋποθέτει την ύπαρξη υπερσυμμετρίας μεταξύ Επιδράσεων και Ύλης. *Η χρησιμοποιούμενη ομάδα συμμετρίας της θεωρίας είναι η ειδική ορθογώνια ομάδα SO(32). *Τύπος προβλεπόμενων χορδών: ανοικτές και κλειστές χορδές. *Τύπος προβλεπόμενων σωματιδίων: βαρυτόνια, γλοιόνια, ασθενή βοσόνια. *Η ταλάντωση των κλειστών χορδών γεννά τα βαρυτόνια. *Η ταλάντωση των ανοικτών χορδών γεννά τα γλοιόνια, τα ασθενή βοσόνια και τα βαρυτόνια. *Πλεονέκτημα: Δεν προβλέπει την ύπαρξη ταχυονίου. Θεωρία τύπου IIA *Πλήθος διαστάσεων του χρησιμοποιούμενου Χωρόχρονου: 9+1 = 10. *Προϋποθέτει την ύπαρξη υπερσυμμετρίας μεταξύ Επιδράσεων και Ύλης. *Η χρησιμοποιούμενη ομάδα συμμετρίας της θεωρίας είναι: η ειδική ορθογώνια ομάδα SO(32). *Τύπος προβλεπόμενων χορδών: κλειστές χορδές μόνο. *Τύπος προβλεπόμενων σωματιδίων: άυλα φερμιόνια με spin ενός τύπου. *Οι ταλαντώσεις των κλειστών χορδών αν ταλαντώνονται δεξιόστροφα γεννούν βαρυτόνια, ενώ αν ταλαντώνονται αριστερόστροφα γεννούν όλα τα σωματίδια-φορείς των Επιδράσεων. *Πλεονέκτημα: Δεν προβλέπει την ύπαρξη ταχυονίου. Θεωρία τύπου IIB *Πλήθος διαστάσεων του χρησιμοποιούμενου Χωρόχρονου: 9+1 = 10. *Προϋποθέτει την ύπαρξη υπερσυμμετρίας μεταξύ Επιδράσεων και Ύλης. *Η χρησιμοποιούμενη ομάδα συμμετρίας της θεωρίας είναι: η ειδική ορθογώνια ομάδα SO(32). *Τύπος προβλεπόμενων χορδών: κλειστές χορδές μόνο. *Τύπος προβλεπομένων σωματιδίων: άυλα φερμιόνια με spin ενός τύπου (chiral) *Πλεονέκτημα: Δεν προβλέπει την ύπαρξη ταχυονίου. Θεωρία τύπου HO *Είναι ετεροτική. (Αυτό σημαίνει πως υπάρχει "ετερότητα" δηλ. οι δεξιόστροφες και αριστερόστροφες χορδές διαφέρουν). *Πλήθος διαστάσεων του χρησιμοποιούμενου Χωρόχρονου: 9+1 = 10. *Προϋποθέτει την ύπαρξη υπερσυμμετρίας μεταξύ Επιδράσεων και Ύλης. *Η χρησιμοποιούμενη ομάδα συμμετρίας της θεωρίας είναι: η ειδική ορθογώνια ομάδα SO(32). *Τύπος προβλεπόμενων χορδών: κλειστές χορδές μόνο. *Πλεονέκτημα: Δεν προβλέπει την ύπαρξη ταχυονίου. Θεωρία τύπου HE *Είναι ετεροτική. (Αυτό σημαίνει ότι υπάρχει "ετερότητα" δηλ. οι δεξιόστροφες και αριστερόστροφες χορδές διαφέρουν). *Πλήθος διαστάσεων του χρησιμοποιούμενου Χωρόχρονου: 10. *Προϋποθέτει την ύπαρξη υπερσυμμετρίας μεταξύ Επιδράσεων και Ύλης. *Η χρησιμοποιούμενη ομάδα συμμετρίας της θεωρίας είναι: η ετεροτική ομάδα E8xE8. *Τύπος προβλεπόμενων χορδών: κλειστές χορδές μόνο. *Πλεονέκτημα: Δεν προβλέπει την ύπαρξη ταχυονίου. Νόμοι Χορδιακής Φυσικής *Εξισώσεις Strominger *Θεώρημα Goddard-Thorn *Ολογραφική Αρχή Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Conformal field theory *Loop quantum gravity *Supergravity *Supersymmetry * Χορδιανισμός (Stringtheoritism) Βιβλιογραφία * http://www.damtp.cam.ac.uk/user/mbg15/superstrings/superstrings.html *An easy article for everybody outside physics wanting to understand the very basics of the theory. * Green, Michael, John Schwarz and Edward Witten (1987). Superstring theory, Cambridge University Press. The original textbook. ** Vol. 1: Introduction. ISBN 0-521-35752-7. ** Vol. 2: Loop amplitudes, anomalies and phenomenology. ISBN 0-521-35753-5. * Joseph Polchinski|Polchinski, Joseph (1998). String Theory, Cambridge University Press. A modern textbook. ** Vol. 1: An introduction to the bosonic string. ISBN 0-521-63303-6. ** Vol. 2: Superstring theory and beyond. ISBN 0-521-63304-4. * Barton Zwiebach|Zwiebach, Barton (2004). A First Course in String Theory, Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-83143-1. Errata are available online. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia Ελληνική Ιστογραφία *Focusmag *Physics-4u *Άρθρο Ηλία Κυρίτση] Αγγλική Ιστογραφία * Edward Witten, "What every physicist should know about string theory" *Schwarz, Patricia *An ongoing project by a string physicist *Has string theory tied up better ideas in physics?, Northwest Florida Daily News, 6/23/2006 *Scientific American Magazine (May 2004 Issue) The Myth of the Beginning of Time Time and String Theory. *hep.itp.tuwien.ac.at *String Theory Universe * The String Landscape as Genetic Alphabet * The Chronic Incompleteness of String Theory * The "Nightmare Scenario" For Fundamental Physics Category: Χορδιακή Φυσική Category: Φυσική Category: Επιστήμες